


A Sin Called Us

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Beomgyu dan Taehyun saling mencinta. Namun Beomgyu tidak suka cara Taehyun mencinta.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 13
Collections: Weetings Collection





	A Sin Called Us

_PRAAAAAANG_

Serpihan gelas kaca berserakan di atas lantai, beberapa menggores tangan bersih Beomgyu. Airnya yang semula menggenang dalam gelas sekarang tercurah bebas. Cipratannya membasahi ubin marmer kamar Beomgyu.

Taehyun hendak mengambil sebuah gelas kaca lagi dan berniat membantingnya. Dengan cepat Beomgyu menarik gelas kaca yang ada di atas nakas sebelum Taehyun mendahuluinya.

_Gotcha!_

“Hentikan! Aku mohon!” lirih Beomgyu.

Sepertinya selepas ini Beomgyu harus mengganti semua perkakas kaca yang ada di apartemennya dengan material plastik atau _stainless steel_. Yang tidak akan menimbukan trauma di telinganya. Pun serpihan yang tidak akan melukai tangannya lagi.

Taehyun memicingkan matanya. Baru kali ini Beomgyu mencoba menghentikan kemarahan Taehyun.

"Apa? Kamu berani menghentikanku?" tanya Taehyun meninggi.

Beomgyu bergeming. Namun air matanya tidak berhasil dia bendung.

"Kamu... Menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Taehyun melunak. Namun tetap saja pertanyaan retoris yang baru saja dia lontarkan sangatlah bodoh. Lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuh Beomgyu serta air matanya sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyun.

Matanya terpejam menahan tangisan. Jemarinya terangkat, menutup pendengarannya rapat-rapat. Kemarahan Taehyun selama ini kembali berputar memenuhi memorinya.

"Buka telingamu, Choi Beomgyu!" Taehyun menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Beomgyu. Menurunkannya dengan paksa.

Beomgyu berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan Taehyun membiarkan pergelangan tangannya yang mulai terasa nyeri akibat genggaman tangan Taehyun yang terlalu kuat.

"Lepasin aku! Sakit Tae!" Beomgyu memijat pelan tangannya lantas menghela napas kasar, "Iya... Sering. Berkali-kali kamu menyakitiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyun mulai naik darah.

Atmosfer yang semula mencekam kini berubah menjadi penuh amarah.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya? Apa maksudmu melukaiku selama ini?"

Beomgyu berkaca-kaca, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

Hanya kemarahan yang ada. Tanpa tutur kata lembut yang mereka saling haturkan. Kini keduanya saling beradu, tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah. Biasanya Beomgyu yang mengalah, namun tidak kali ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Aku melakukan itu agar kamu bersamaku."

"Benar sekali. Kamu mengakuinya kan? Kamu melukaiku tanpa mau tahu seperti apa terlukanya diriku."

"Aku melindungimu dari teman-temanmu."

Beomgyu tersenyum sarkas, meski begitu ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Melindungi apa? Tahu apa kamu tentang teman-temanku? Kamu melarangku bertemu teman-temanku, aku tidak bisa mengikuti teater, bahkan untuk kerja kelompok kamu membatasi waktuku. Ini yang kamu sebut melindungi?"

"..."

"Kamu memecahkan gelas tiap kali aku berbuat yang menurutmu salah, kamu pukul aku dengan gespermu, kamu..." Beomgyu membuka kaosnya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang penuh luka memar, "Kamu tidak tahu aku gagal seleksi tim pertandingan basket sekolah karena perbuatanmu?"

Taehyun masih diam.

"Kamu melukaiku Taehyun." isak Beomgyu.

Taehyun menatap Beomgyu nanar. "M-maafkan aku."

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Taehyun hendak memeluk Beomgyu namun yang hendak dipeluk sudah mundur selangkah. Tumitnya terluka tergores serpihan kaca. Beomgyu hanya meringis menahan sakitnya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyun heran.

"Aku... Aku mau kita putus."

Ketakutan Taehyun menjadi nyata. Dia takut perpisahannya terjadi dengan Beomgyu.

"Tidak, Beomgyu. Aku tidak mau putus. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji aku akan ber-" Taehyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Beomgyu memotongnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bukan ini hubungan yang aku inginkan. Kamu berjanji akan berubah dan aku tidak percaya. Janjimu selalu ingkar."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf Taehyun, tapi kamu harus pergi. Kita putus."

Taehyun akhirnya bergerak pelan meninggalkan kamar Beomgyu yang pemiliknya masih berdiri, tak bergerak barang sebentar. Penglihatan Beomgyu buram terhalang air mata. Dia terluka, dia harus melepas laki-laki paling dicintainya. Di sisi lain dia lega, dia berhasil melepas genggaman yang dari awal tidak tercipta untuknya.

END


End file.
